


Dirty Dancing

by Katie (katieandsav)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, boner city yo, dean being annoyed by his weird as shit life, katie's shit, sexy angels being sexy, slight angelcest even if it's only dancing, winchesters trying not to do rather inappropriate acts right there on the spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieandsav/pseuds/Katie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel watches "Dirty Dancing", he asks Gabriel if he can teach him how to dance. The Winchesters don't quite know what to do with themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

All Dean wanted to do was eat pie in the living room. But, see, the dilemma in Dean Winchester’s life was that things were never that simple. Hell, why would the universe allow Dean to just sit on a couch and freaking relax for once, when there was the much better option of having him walk in on two angels of the Lord grinding up against each other while his brother almost pissed himself laughing?

As Dean stood in the doorway and tried to comprehend the sight before him, he had to wonder why his life was so goddamn _weird_ all the time.

“Sam,” he said slowly as he walked over to his younger brother and sat beside him, unable to take his eyes off Gabriel and Cas. “What the hell is going on?”

“Gabe—Gabe is trying to teach Cas how to dirty dance!” Sam managed between his fits of laughter.

And indeed, that appeared to be what was happening. Gabriel was gripping Cas’ hips while he ground back into Gabe’s crotch. Gabriel would occasionally make a remark about Cas needing to make the movements of his hips more circular, or to press back harder. The most astonishing part was that they were both completely serious: Gabriel’s golden eyes were studying each of Castiel’s movements critically, readjusting the younger angel’s position occasionally when he slipped, and Cas had shut his eyes, brow furrowing in concentration as he followed Gabe’s instructions.

Dean swallowed dryly and tore his gaze from the fluid, rhythmic movements of Castiel’s hips, instead fixing his attention on Sam. “Why?”

“Cas saw _Dirty Dancing_ playing on the TV and asked Gabe if he could teach him how to dance like the characters, and, well, the rest is history.” Sam gestured at the two; now, Cas had spun around and was pressing himself flush against Gabriel’s body as he slid up it until they were eye-level.

“Like that?” Cas asked, breathless.

“Almost got it that time, kiddo,” Gabe said. “You just gotta arch your back in a little while you’re sliding up so the movement’s smooth. Like this.” Gabriel stepped back, resting his hands lightly on Cas’ waist, then repeated the movement Cas had made, only touching their bodies together gradually, rather than the straight-up pushing them together. As he moved, so did his hands, sliding up Castiel’s sides to rest on his shoulders. He tapped the underside of Cas’ chin, making the younger angel tip it up. “Head up, kid. And remember—this dance is supposed to be sensual. Sexy. You gotta convey that with your eyes, see? Give your partner a sultry look.”

Both Winchester boys crossed their legs and folded their hands in their laps, almost in sync.

“Like the Babysitter looked at the Pizzaman?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, exactly. It’s like… it’s like sex, except with clothes on.”

“Gabriel, the last time I had sex, I was stabbed.”

“Forget the stabbing bit. Try to remember how your bodies fit—” Gabriel grabbed Cas’ hips and yanked him closer, “—and how you moved together.” Slowly, he started up a rhythm—a gentle give-and-take movement that Cas soon matched.

Dean thought he heard a small sound escape his brother. He set his pie down, all thoughts of food forgotten, as he watched the two angels intently. His face felt hot, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Cas’ movements were smooth and precise once he got the hang of the rhythm; his fingers found perfect purchase on Gabriel’s waist. Dean found himself imagining what it’d be like to be in Gabriel’s place, with Cas’ solid body moving up against him and—

“Alright, I think you got it, kiddo,” Gabe announced as he stepped back. “Just remember to keep your movements fluid, and try to make your face a little less expressionless. Think Babysitter.”

Castiel nodded, smoothing down his clothes. “Thank you for your guidance, Gabriel.”

Then, both angels turned to look at the Winchesters.

“So, what d’you think of my teaching skills, huh?” Gabe grinned, while Cas asked, “Did my movements look smooth?”

There was a moment of silence. Then, Sam released a shaky laugh. “Yeah, you two did gre—”

Dean had already bolted out the room before Sam could finish his sentence. The last thing he heard was a gravelly, puzzled voice asking why he’d left his pie behind.


End file.
